Sweet Sacrifice
by Franessa Black
Summary: <html><head></head>"Si tú caes, yo caigo contigo, Kagome". Esa fue la última frase que salió de su boca; la chica tampoco volvió a contestar.</html>


Hellou! :)

Bueno, aquí traigo una nueva historia. Es un reto que me impuso **Lollipoop** del foro **¡Siéntate!** (si se meten a mi perfil podrán ver el link para ir :D), con la canción Your Guardian Angel de _The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus._

**Palabras: 1385 apróx.**

**Pareja: Inuyasha y Kagome**

¡Espero que les guste, tanto a las chicas del foro como a los demás lectores! :)

Disclaimer:

1. Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, sino que son de Takahashi Rumiko.

2. Your Guardian Angel es de The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus y de sus respectivos productores.

3. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro_._

* * *

><p>"<em>Si tú caes, yo caigo contigo, Kagome". Esa fue la última frase que salió de su boca; la chica tampoco volvió a contestar. <em>

**Sweet Sacrifice**

* * *

><p>La sujetó entre sus brazos y susurró un par de palabras que estaba seguro no tenían sentido por la expresión confusa que puso en su rostro la chica. Sus cuerpos cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo, levantando un poco de polvo por la tierra acumulada, y una mueca de dolor surcó sus labios, torciéndolos y luego apretándolos para soltar seguido a ello un gemido.<p>

Joder.

Observó de reojo sus manos, una mezcla se suciedad, sudor y sangre en ellas, todo el color desaliñado proveniente de la herida que se extendía en una circunferencia de 360 grados en el centro de su abdomen. Los gritos se transformaban en simples susurros frente a sus oídos. Podría tener desarrollados los sentidos, pero debía admitir que con cada segundo que pasaba los estaba perdiendo progresivamente. Se convertían en montones de palabrerías, en polvo, en granos de la más fina arena, en la _nada_.

En la oscuridad perturbadora que hacía sucumbir su mirada.

* * *

><p>—Inuyasha, ¿qué harías si diera mi vida por ti?<p>

La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa completamente. Y aún cuando tenía una respuesta para ello, las palabras se tornaron susurros inaudibles apenas alcanzaron la punta de sus labios. Así que no dijo nada, tan sólo la observó de reojo, perturbándose por la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, _casi_ sintiendo que la afirmación era tan real que sucedería en un par de segundos. Pensó en la situación, simplemente no pudo evitarlo. Imágenes se debatían por tener protagonismo en su cabeza, por mostrarle el resultado que cada una de ellas quería enseñarle, y malditamente todas tenían un mismo final o se resumían a una sola cosa: _soledad_.

Agachó la mirada, el pasto volviéndose un sector interesante para depositar sus pensamientos, para reemplazar unos y tomar otros que eventualmente le ayudarían a buscar una respuesta para esa pregunta. ¿Por qué se le hacía tan difícil gritarle que ni se atreviera a ver esa posibilidad? Él hizo la promesa de protegerla por siempre, y aunque no lo había hecho a un nivel sentimental, por lo menos se esforzaría con sacarla sana y salva de cada batalla, incluso del más mínimo enfrentamiento que algunas veces tenían contra pequeños demonios que hasta Shippô podía derrotar con sus poderes.

_Te cuidaré con mi vida, nunca dejaré que algo te suceda; no me lo perdonaría si alguna vez llegas a sacrificarte, con un simple rasguño ya me vuelvo histérico y me nace un instinto asesino contra cualquiera que siquiera te toque un cabello (literalmente)._

Ahí estaba. Ahora lo que faltaba era decírselo. Y apostaba que no saldría con palabras tan bonitas como las de sus románticos (idiotamente cursis) pensamientos.

—¿Eres estúpida o qué?

No era la respuesta que había esperado soltar, pero algo había dicho.

Ella soltó una risilla, la punta de sus finos dedos cubriendo el labio inferior, como si temiera escupir un poco se saliva o quizás era una acción que por inercia acostumbraba a hacer.

—No lo soy y lo digo enserio.

Quiso reír, pero no pudo. Se notaba seria y eso le asustaba. ¿Qué mierda estaba pensando? Le gustaría tanto poder meterse en su cabeza y alejar cualquiera sea lo que estuviese planeando en estos momentos. Eso de querer arriesgar su vida por la suya no le hacía gracia alguna, daban ganas de tomarla, lanzarla por el pozo y cubrirlo para evitar que volviese.

—Kagome, no vuelvas a mencionarlo —su tono de voz denotaba molestia.

La chica no lo había escuchado o hizo como si no lo hubiera hecho; la vio alzar el rostro hacia el cielo estrellado, la luna en su mayor esplendor y opacando la oscuridad nocturna. Inuyasha frunció el ceño, preocupado por el súbito tema, por la determinación en los ojos castaños femeninos, casi podía sentir la situación, esas sensaciones agobiantes golpeando su pecho, no sabiendo si se debían a lo tenso de su cuerpo o a las imágenes juguetonas que tan sólo conseguían alterarlo, angustiarlo.

—Inuyasha, tú te arriesgas todo el tiem…

—¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que significaría para mí que lo hicieras?

El grito sorprendió a la pelinegra y a él mismo. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar decirlo, estaba cansado de escuchar las palabras insensatas que salían por la boca de ella. ¿Qué era lo que no entendía? Aquí estaba y estaría por la eternidad, cuidándola, permaneciendo a su lado hasta que la propia muerte los separara.

Y no sería ella quien caería en las redes de tal fatídico destino.

Quería decirle las razones de su comportamiento, pero no era el momento; darle falsas esperanzas de un final feliz era incorrecto, menos cuando su futuro estaba en manos de terceras personas. Hace meses se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por la muchacha. ¡Kami-sama! Desde el primer día que la conoció supo que algo sucedería, que esa chiquilla caprichosa, gritona y con un carácter de los mil demonios, que varias veces pateaba tanto el de Sesshômaru como el suyo, se metería en su pecho para cambiarle el mundo que tanto se había esforzado en construir, uno donde el amor y la amistad no tenían cabida.

Pero no, ahí estaba Kagome con su maldita sonrisa.

Y no podía negar que le encantaba.

—Prométeme que no harás nada temerario —susurró.

Ella no contestó.

Él se sintió desfallecer y supo en ese instante que pasaría otra noche sin dormir.

* * *

><p>La expresión burlona en el rostro de Naraku no podía ser más grande que esa mueca que se extendía en sus labios, y por una razón desconocida, todos sabían que no se borraría pronto, porque era imposible concebir que la victoria no la estuviese saboreando en su boca.<p>

Aquellas extremidades demoníacas que habían pasado por tantos procesos se encogieron, regresando a su estado normal en donde imitaban brazos humanos y escondían la naturaleza de su verdadero ser. Esos ojos rojos sanguinarios perforaron sin temor los dorados, sacando a relucir las sensaciones que las dos figuras que estaban frente suyo experimentaban.

Mueca de sorpresa, otras de expectación.

Lo que tenían en común era la dirección a la que estaban viendo, moviéndolos al mismo ritmo que las hileras del líquido vital caían en goteras al suelo. Un sonido ahogado abandonó la garganta de Sango, una maldición salió de manera similar desde la de Miroku.

Inuyasha tan sólo se perdió entre las matas del cabello azabache que cubrían su vista. Bajó las manos, la sangre escurriendo por sus dedos, abrazando con la poca fuerza que le quedaba el abdomen plano de ella, toqueteando desesperadamente el sector para ver si su vista le estaba engañando.

Supo que todo era verdad cuando aquella punzada de dolor le hizo encogerse.

—¿Por qué? —las palabras salieron sin aliento—. Te dije que no hicieras nada temerario.

—Y yo te dije que hablaba enserio —masculló la mujer, sus rodillas doblándose—. ¿He mencionado que eres un idiota por ponerte detrás? Sabías que recibirías también el golpe.

—¿Y yo he dicho que eres una estúpida por interponerte?

—No, pero lo supuse —ella rió entre la falta de respiración. Sus voces desvaneciéndose progresivamente con el paso de los segundos—. ¿Por… qué lo hiciste?

—Si tú caes, yo caigo contigo, Kagome.

Esa fue la última frase que salió de su boca; la chica tampoco volvió a contestar.

La sujetó entre sus brazos y susurró un par de palabras que estaba seguro no tenían sentido por la expresión confusa que puso en su rostro la chica. Sus cuerpos cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo, levantando un poco de polvo por la tierra acumulada, y una mueca de dolor surcó sus labios, torciéndolos y luego apretándolos para soltar seguido a ello un gemido.

Joder.

Observó de reojo sus manos, una mezcla se suciedad, sudor y sangre en ellas, todo el color desaliñado proveniente de la herida que se extendía en una circunferencia de 360 grados en el centro de su abdomen. Los gritos se transformaban en simples susurros frente a sus oídos. Podría tener desarrollados los sentidos, pero debía admitir que con cada segundo que pasaba los estaba perdiendo progresivamente. Se convertían en montones de palabrerías, en polvo, en granos de la más fina arena, en la _nada_.

En la oscuridad perturbadora que hacía sucumbir su mirada.

_Inuyasha, ¿qué harías si diera mi vida por ti?_

Moriría.

* * *

><p>Y eso es :)<p>

Se preguntarán la relación que tiene con la canción. Bueno, trata sobre estar siempre al lado de una persona, de salvarla y ser su apoyo incondicional. Inuyasha se va con ella, con la frase "si tú caes, yo caigo"; y por su parte Kagome se transforma en ese Ángel Guardián (aunque la canción la canta un hombre), sin embargo, recíprocamente él también es el Ángel Guardián de ella y se protegen mutuamente.

¡No me reten! Tuve poco tiempo para escribirlo.

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Si así lo desean pueden dejar su review :)

¡Gracias por leer!

**Franessa Black**


End file.
